The Dark Magician's adventure through the washer
by Madam Pegasus
Summary: Ever wonder what happens what your cards are doing and thinking when you accidently leave them in your pants pocket while their being washed? Now you'll find out. Rated T for suggested YugiYami lime and Soloman's perversion. My once in a blue moon story..


The Dark Magician's adventure through the rinse cycle

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. If I did...Oh the possibilities!

It was a typical day. Yugi Muto came home from all the extensive dueling with Joey, Tea, and Duke. But their was something that the young duelist neglected to comprehend...

It was laundry day!

Yugi walked into the Turtle Game Shop.

Soloman was up on a ladder restocking the shelf and noticed his grandson at the corner of his eye.

"Oh hello Yugi."

"Hey grandpa."

"How was school?"

"Fine"

"How many duels Yugi...?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I may be old, but I know that you mostly duel instead of study. Don't think I found that failed math test in the toilet."

Yugi's eyes went as big as saucers.

"How did you find it...I didn't overflow the toilet."

"Well I found some of the torn shards of the test. Your teacher wrote your grade down with a red sharpie. He or she wrote it down hard enough for it to bleed when you folded it up to put in your pocket. That 63 really shows up despite my old eyes.Thank God you didn't jiggle the handle."

Yugi gulped.

"Now I think it's a good idea to lay off the duels for awhile. So go upstairs and take a shower and then hit the books. You won't be in any Earth-saving tounaments until your grades improve."

"Why do I need a shower?"

"I could smell you on the way in. I know you don't play sports...you don't smell like fish playing sports."

Yugi recalled that he and his Yami had a little recess together before he went home.

"Not to mention the fact that your smell has attracted cats...and I'm allergic to cats."

ACHOO!

Soloman lost his balance and fell off the ladder. Yugi rushed to the aid of his fallen grandfather.

"Gramps, are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me. Just go upstairs and take your shower."

Yugi decided that It would be a good idea to obey. Not only does he have to answer for the deceit, but he'd have to tell his Yami that he couldn't duel for a while. He went upstairs to his room and stripped off of his clothes. The eye in the middle of the puzzle gleamed and his Yami appeared before him. Yugi immediatly covered up.

Yami chucked.

"Come now it's not like I haven't seen it all before."

Yugi sighed.

"So he found out huh?"

"Yeah...you were right Yami. I'm sorry."

"I tell you what...let me shower with you and we'll call it even."

Yugi thought about this for a minute or two.

"Okay...but we have to keep it down. Gramps is really mad at us."

"Don't worry" Yami said purring and wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist. "I know you'll find a way to shut me up."

Yami carried Yugi's naked body into the bathroom and shut the door with his foot.

Meanwhile downstairs

Grandpa was still in a daze after that glorious fall off a 12 foot ladder and falling on a stack of Funny Bunny comics.

He then felt something brushing across his face and it was purring.

"Oh come now Tea I'm not that kind of man."

He opened his eyes to find 3 cats licking his face.

"AHHHHH!"

Grandpa immediatly grabbed a broom.

"Get out of here you flea bitten bastards!" He said holloring at the top of his lungs. He chased the cats out of the store.

"Screw up my wet dreams will ya..." He said gritting his teeth.

He then sighed.

"No porno is going to help me this time" He said under his breath. "Oh well today is laundry day. I might as well get it over with."

He went upstairs to find Yugi's discarded clothing thrown in the floor.

"He may be the king of games, but he lives in a dirty room. Where did I go wrong? His mother would be severly pissed."

Grandpa shook it off and picked up his clothes, and went back downstairs.

"Maybe the internet could solve all my problems. That Ryoko from Tenchi Muyo is quite the looker." He nodded satisfied and noticed that he was drooling on his shoe.

"I've got to stop doing that."

Grandpa turned on the washer and dumped Yugi's clothes into the washer. He then turned on the hot water and applied detergent. Then shut up the hatch.

"Now for some quality time with Miss Ryoko." Grampa said lustfully and left the room.

All of a sudden a flash of light gleamed in the laundry room. Their he was in all his glory, the Dark Magician.

"What the h." Before he could finish his sentence he fell right into the warm water. He splashed and splashed trying to get ahold of something solid. He grabbed ahold of

Yugi's collar and held onto it for dear life. He was so close to succombing to the intense heat of the water and the fact that it's completely dark.

"HELP!" He said crying out

"Need some help?" A voice said hissing. A flash of light appeared and their floated the Summoned Skull.

"Yes I need some immense help!"

"That's no problem I'll just use my demon lightning to force open the lid."

"Are you just mentally challenged or a FUCKING retard! We'll get electrocuted!"

"Not me. I'm immune to it."

"Well I'm not, asshole. Think of another way."

"Touchy aren't we? Things didn't work out with the Dark Magician Girl?"

"I don't want to talk about it. And how did you find out?"

"Celtic Guardian."

"That rat bastard..."

"Who was the mistress?"

"Mystical Elf."

"Why on Ra's green Earth did you cheat on the Dark Magician Girl? She's every teenage boy's wet dream?"

"We just had problems. Besides it's none of your business."

"Sorry man...Hey watch out!"

Suddenly a wave appeared and threw the Dark Magician off the collar and into the dark burning waters. The Summoned Skull looked down.

"I can't swim either...but if I don't help him then I'll never hear the end of Yugi's bitching."

The skull demon then found some of the cards thanks to his ability to see in the dark. He then noticed the card "Swords of Revealing light."

He then tapped it and dozens of yellow swords appeared and stopped the churning. He then touched the "Great White" card. It appeared before the skull humming the "Jaws" theme music.

"Be quiet you idiot! Now go underwater! The Dark Magician is in trouble!" The skull said in an evil tone.

The shark obeyed and dove underwater and resurfaced with the Dark Magician on his back. The Dark Magician opened his eyes slowly.

"You okay?" Great White said.

He said nothing. He just burped and a soap bubble came out.

"Alright he's fine, now how do we get the hell out of here?" Summoned Skull said.

"I think we'll need help. We've only got 2 more turns until that swords of revealing light expires."

The trio thought long and hard for a solution." Any of our weapons are useless against the water...except Summond's Skull's."

The Summoned Sull gleamed.

The Great White eyes widen.

"He's not going to electrocute you. He's just trying to scare you."

"No I think I just thought of something."

"Ooh that's scary" Summoned Skull muttered.

"And we're desperate enough to act on it." Dark Magician said.

"We need Kuriboh and multiply along with the Catipult Turtle and Big Shield Gardna."

The Summoned Skull quickly rounded up the cards and with a tap thousands of Kuribos appeared bellowing.

"QUIET!" The Summoned Skull said in a thundering tone.

"Kuribohs I want you to hold up the Turtle and Big Shield Gardna is to get on the Catipult."

"Why the Kuribohs?"

"The turtle is too heavy. He'll sink. Their is strength in numbers."

"That is brilliant. Why is it that you could think of something like that and act like a total ass?"

"Don't underestimate the creatures of the sea. I scared people back in the 70's."

"Must we go over this again? YOU ARE NOT JAWS!"

"That hasn't be proven."

"Excuse me!" A deep voice said.

That voice interupted the feud between Great White and Summoned Skull.

"Can we get this over with? I better be monster reborned if this doesn't work."

The trio nodded.

The swords were starting to disapear.

"OH SHIT!" They all cried.

The Kuribos dove underwater and held up the turtle and Big Shield Gardna got ready and jumped up on the Catipult.

"Aim for the hatch!" Great White said

"Good Luck!" The Dark Magician said.

"Don't fuck this up!" Summoned Skull said.

"Go to HELLLL!" Big Shield said as he was being fired.

"I LIVE THERE!" Summoned Skull said.

Big Shield flew high and crashed into the hatch knocking it off the hinges and the lights of freedom beamed.

"I...regret...nothing..." he said before passing out.

"I thought you died when you flew off the catipult." Great White said.

"The author forbade it." The Dark Magician said.

"I ain't afraid of her!" Summoned Skull said.

"Quiet! She can hear you! She controls EVERYTHING!"

"Everything?"

"Everything."

That shut the flying demon up.

The cycle started to slowly churn.

"Okay now I've got an idea" The Dark Magician said. "First fly me out Skull!"

"Fine whatever...she can control everything...?" He said muttering.

He flew up and grabbed the magician and hurrled him out of the washer.

"Now it's my time to shine!" He says while taking out the staff.

"What the hell's that for? Great White says.

"Don't you know? It's my magic stick!"

They all wanted to face-fault but now was not the time.

"Apparently he hasn't seen mine" Summoned Skull said.

"He has no idea why we sharks always have to keep moving..." The shark said with a chuckle.

"How am I going to get out here?" The turtle thought.

Summoned Skull lifted up the Great White and threw him out of the washer.

The Kuribohs all banned together and lifted the Catipult Turtle out of the washer.

"We made it!"

"I hope that never happens again!

They all nod in union. Everyone went into the cards except Summoned Skull and Dark Magician.

"Wait what about all the other cards?"

"Don't worry I saved everyone...except one." The Dark Magician said with a smirk. He then shut the lid and went back into his card.

"I wonder who?" The Skull said pondering.

Deep, deep into the washer a lone voice called out...

"A little help...is anyone out there?" Celtic Guardian said.

END 


End file.
